


All I Ask Of You

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ''Viktor what's the mask for?'' ''Aesthetic.'', Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Opera Singer!Yuuri, Operas, Phantom!Viktor, Romance, not a 1:1 ratio of PotO; Viktor is more of a lonely Angel of Music than an actual Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: There were stories that a certain figure held residence in the shadows of the opera house -- some called him the Opera Ghost. Others preferred to call him the theater’s Angel of Music for his benevolence and guidance. However, it seemed none had ever met him before, not even Director Feltsman and his wife Lilia; the only thing performers and stagehands had even glimpsed of this “angel” were his fleeting shadows, amused laughter, and hypnotic singing echoing distantly behind the walls of the opera house.So why? Why was Yuuri so special? Because he’d sung that dusty score alone in his room, he’d attracted that phantom, that angel, and now he spoke to Yuuri behind secret walls and doors and even mirrors.The voice introduced himself as “Viktor”.





	All I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my October writing challenge!
> 
> I heard Viktuuri's new outfits were Phantom of the Opera themed!? I love PotO but it's not very....Viktuuri-like so I'm making my own little YOI spin of it where Viktor is a Good Ghost and Yuuri falls fast for him. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This fic is also to celebrate YOI anniversary!! I can't believe it's been 2 years, wao! Here's to more history making and love winning!!

Yuuri wondered where he’d be if he hadn’t found that hidden score.

The opera house was its own world -- from its ornate appearance to the size and number of its halls and rooms. Walking inside it was like a dream -- marble floors and velvet curtains and gold-accented rooms whispered many secrets in delighted lilts, the scent of perfumes and rosin clinging to the walls. And Yuuri, a mere Japanese foreigner that studied ballet and performed for the opera’s choir, had the privilege to room within this opulent world of music in the connecting dormitory for the theater troupe.

It should’ve been no surprise then, that by simply taking some wrong turns and opening the wrong door, that Yuuri found a hidden room, dust veiling nearly everything within. And in that room, he’d unearthed a hidden library of operas he’d never seen or heard of in his life, all penned by an unknown composer named _Viktor Nikiforov_.

Curiosity had him pick one up, the cursive naming it _Stammi Vicino_ , but fascination over the complex but nonetheless beautiful arrangement of notes spurred him to take a sheet and practice it in his own room, away from the dust.

How could such magnificent scores be left unknown by the world? Yuuri was astonished.

There were stories that a certain figure held residence in the shadows of the opera house -- some called him the Opera Ghost. Others preferred to call him the theater’s Angel of Music for his benevolence and guidance. However, it seemed none had ever met him before, not even Director Feltsman and his wife Lilia; the only thing performers and stagehands had even glimpsed of this “angel” were his fleeting shadows, amused laughter, and hypnotic singing echoing distantly behind the walls of the opera house.

So why? Why was Yuuri so special? Because he’d sung that dusty score alone in his room, he’d attracted that phantom, that angel, and now he spoke to Yuuri behind secret walls and doors and even mirrors. As spooked as Yuuri had initially been with being greeted with song by a disembodied voice, he soon realized that this spirit had not come to harm him.

The voice introduced himself behind the mirror as “Viktor”.

 _“You found my music,”_ Viktor said. _“And you sang it quite beautifully. I’m surprised that you’re just a chorus boy.”_

Yuuri blushed both at the praise and at seeing his own embarrassed reflection in the mirror. If he squinted a bit, he swore that he could see the faint, pale outline of a figure on the otherside, underlapping with Yuuri’s own reflection.

_“You have the potential to be the lead. I can help you with that. I can be your mentor, and teach you everything.”_

Yuuri was startled. It wasn’t like the idea of being center stage hadn’t been a goal for him. One day. A few years. Eventually or just once before he wasn’t suited to perform anymore. Yuuri loved the theater so much and having the chance to be in this opera house was a blessing, a dream. Very possibly just like this apparition before him.

“Why would you help me? You’re what they call the Angel of Music here,” Yuuri began to murmur. “You should go to the ones already leading the operas, or even any of the other members of the choir! I could give you names. My best friend, for instance, he came all the way from Thailand and…”

 _“I’m sure they’re all wonderful singers. Of course they are, they’re in my opera house,”_ Viktor said. _“But_ you _were the one to find my music, Katsuki Yuuri. And not only did you sing it, you sang as if the music already existed inside you. You can spin such captivating emotions with your voice, Yuuri. For it has centainly pulled on the heartstrings of this phantom.”_

Yuuri had half a mind to inquire if phantoms even _had_ heartstrings or a heart. When Yuuri lifted his gaze from his wringing hands, his own heart thumped heavily at the sight of a pale hand pressing against the mirror’s glass. The fingers and palm looked so tangible, like Yuuri could reach out and touch Viktor, but he still wasn’t sure that any of this was real. How could such an angel ever want anything to do with Yuuri?

But if this was real… How could Yuuri resist a request from such an alluring voice?

 _“Let me guide you with my voice, Yuuri. As your own guided me.”_ On the other side of the reflection, Yuuri could catch the faintest glimpse of a beautiful smile, and a mask.

Yuuri never would’ve guessed that by cherishing the melodies of that forgotten score, that he’d come to meet Viktor, the Opera Ghost.

Slowly, Yuuri drew his hand up, fingertips reaching out until finally they hit the glass, pressing right over Viktor’s own offered hand. He had no idea where it was Viktor would guide him -- to center stage or even his doom, perhaps -- but he would linger by his side and see.

“Okay... Then, please take care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> You ever look at the lyrics of "All I Ask Of You" and realize how many similarities it has to "History Maker" and "You Only Live Once" and cry???
> 
> I love Viktuuri (cries)
> 
> Might get more chapters????


End file.
